Cinta Segitiga
by Keiko-oneechan
Summary: Chapter 9 bentar lagi terbit ! Tunggu ya . . . By : Author
1. Masa Lalu

"_Hai, namaku Keiko Andou, kakak bisa memanggilku Kei-chan.", _ kata gadis itu padaku. Awalnya aku tak peduli padanya, tapi selalu saja ia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun mulai lembek padanya. Aku dekat dengannya. Aku menganggap dia adikku sendiri. Tapi, kenapa ada rasa aneh dalam diriku ? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya ?

Saat malam ulang tahunnya, aku membawanya ke bukit tempat biasa aku tidur. Kuajak dia melihat bintang dan kuberi dia kalung berliontin bintang bertuliskan _NatsuKei. _Kulihat mukanya menampakkan senyum yang luar biasa manis. Rasanya mukaku panas dan kujamin mukaku memerah.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, dia memberitahuku berita yang luar biasa mengejutkan. Dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Tokyo. Kulihat mukanya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan. "_Aku ingin tinggal di Tokyo, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Natsume. Kumohon jangan lupaka aku." _Kemudian ia mematahkan kalung bintangnya menjadi dua. Kulihat tulisan _NatsuKei_ terpotong dan dia pun memberikan potongan kalung yang bertuliskan _Kei _padaku.

Dan kulihat ia memegang erat kalung pasangannya. Kudengar saudaranya memanggilnya. Ia pun menyahut dan memelukku kemudian pergi. Kurasa senang karena ia memelukku tapi ada rasa lain yang menyakitkan. Rasa apa ini ? Kenapa aku merasa kehilangan seseorang yang penting bagiku. Tiba-tiba aku sadar. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Aku membiarkan seseorang yang penting bagiku pergi selamanya dari sisiku. Bagaimana ini ?


	2. Murid Baru

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku masuk ke Gakuen Alice karena kekuatanku. Alice Fire, alice yang bisa melukai orang lain. Karena tidak mau melukai siapa pun aku memutuskan masuk ke Gakuen Alice. Saat aku sedang tertidur pulas dengan manga di mukaku, pintu kelas terbuka. Tampak Narumi-sensei yang banci itu masuk. "_Anak-anak, kita kedatangan 3 murid baru. Ayo, masuk !"_ Aku penasaran. Siapa murid baru itu. Kulihat dari balik mangaku. Ada seorang anak perempuan bermata crimson dan 2 orang laki-laki. Salah satunya menarik perhatianku. Rambutnya putih seperti salju.

Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri. Oh, mulai dari yang cewek ya . . . "_Hai, namaku Keiko Andou. Salam kenal."_ Namanya menarik perhatianku. Apa dia itu Kei-chan ? KemudiaN yang cowok yang mirip atau tepatnya kembarannya. "_Hai. Aku Kei Andou. Aku kembaran dari Keiko-chan. Aliceku Shadow Manipulating dan Telepati. Salam kenal." _Yang ini lebih mencurigakan lagi. Apa sebenarnya Kei-chan itu cowok ? Hiii, aku merinding memikirkannya. Akhirnya pada cowok rambut putih itu. _" Aku Toshiro Hitsugaya. Aliceku Ice persis seperti Keiko dan Barier." _Nada bicaranya sok sekali, pikirku. Kupalingkan wajahku ke Ruka yang _salting_ karena dia sudah pacaran sama Hotaru.

Aku mendengar Narumi-sensei yag banci itu tengah memilihkan partner Keiko. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan cowok rambut putih itu sebagai partnernya. Tapi, kenapa ada rasa nggak nyaman dengan pilihan Narumi-sensei itu ya ? Dan Narumi-sensei berniat menjadikanku sebagai partnernya Kei (Mikan berpartner dengan Yo-chan yang dinaikkan kelasnya menjadi kelas 5). Kemudian Kei berjalan dan duduk di sampingku. Dia menyapaku tapi kuhiraukan. Yang kulihat hanya Keiko dan Toshiro si rambut putih itu berjalan ke samping Ruka dan Hotaru.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulihat dia dan Toshiro berjalan ke luar. Sempat kudengar percakapan mereka. "_Keiko-chan kita jadi partner ya . . . Tapi kita masuk kelas apa ?Aku dengar-dengar dari Hota-chan ada 5 kelas di sini, dangerous ability, special ability, active ability, technology ability dan predisposition ability. Kira-kira kita masuk mana ya ? Habis kita sama-sama ice alice sih ?" _Kemudian mereka hilang begitu keluar kelas. Oh, rupanya mereka menuju ke ruang guru.

Jika begitu aku tidak peduli. Begitu aku berjalan hendak ke Dangerous Ability, kulihat mereka keluar sambil tertawa. Kupikir mereka masuk kelas yang sama. Karena penasaran, kuikuti mereka. Hah, mereka ke arah Special Ability ? Harusnya ice alice seperti mereka masuk ke Dangerous Ability.


	3. Kebingungan

Aku yang masih kebingungan kemudian mengikuti mereka. Tapi langkahku berhenti saat Toshiro berteriak. "_Siapa orang yang mengikuti kami ? Keluar!" _Kata-katanya membuatku kaget. Ketika aku memutuskan aku keluar, kulihat Persona telah berada di hadapan mereka. Kudengar percakapan mereka. "_Toshiro-kun dan Kei-chan. Nanti malam ada misi, jangan lupa pakai seragam nee."_

Bagaimana Toshiro bisa merasakan hawa Persona padahal Persona sangat lihai dalam bersembunyi ? Di tengah kebingungan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti mereka. Hah, mereka hilang ! Saat aku hendak mencari mereka, ada yang memegang pundakku. Kuberbali dan . . . . . "_Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, hah ?! Kamu mau mengikuti kami ?! Asal kamu tahu ya, kami sudah tahu dari tadi kamu ada di belakang ! Kalau kamu berani macam-macam lagi, kubunuh kau !"_ Kata-katanya sangat menusuk. Akhirnya kuangkat bicara, "_Memang kenapa ? Mau duel ! Oke, jam 7 malam nanti di belakang asrama !" _Kulihat ia tersenyum licik. Dan Keiko yang berada di belakangnya berusaha melerai. "_Sudahlah kalian berdua ! Aku paling males liat orang bertengkar. Ayo kita ke kelas, Shiro. Dan kau Natsu, jangan pernah mengikuti kami lagi !" _Keiko mengatakannya seolah-olah dia rajanya. Kurang ajar ! Tapi aku hanya membuang muka dan berjalan ke Dangerous Ability.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku agak penasaran. Kenapa Keiko memanggilku Natsu ? Padahal yang memanggilku itu hanya 2 orang. Yaitu Aoi dan Kei-chan. Sipa sebenarnya gadis ini ? Huh, daripada memikirkannya aku lebih baik mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui Persona. Cklek. Aku masuk ke Dangerous Ability. Kulihat Persona sedang duduk manis di kursi besar. Kupandang di dengan deathglare-ku yang sangat mematikan. Tapi kupikir itu tak ada gunanya. Ia tersenyum licik dan berkata, "_Kuroneko, tadi saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Shironeko dan Shirohime apa kamu menguping ?"_ Deg, kenapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu ? Tapi, siapa Shironeko dan Shirohime itu ? Aku ingin menanyakannya, tapi kujamin Persona hanya akan tersenyum licik dan menghilang.

Aku hanya membuang muka dan pergi ke arah tempat favoritku, pohon sakura. Kulihat di situ tak ada orang, jadi aku segera memanjatnya dan duduk di atasnya. Tiba-tiba, Keiko dan Toshiro muncul dari depan asrama. Kulihat mereka akrab sekali. Huh, bikin jengkel aja ! Eh, kenapa aku jengkel ? Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi ini seperti perasaanku saat Yo-chan dan Polka bersama. Apa itu jangan-jangan aku suka pada Keiko pada pandangan pertama ?

Aku diam membisu, aku tak menyadari mereka duduk di bawah pohon ini. Kulihat Keiko menunjukkan sebuah kalung. Kalung itu ?! Itu kalung yang kuberikan pada Kei-chan. Berarti, berarti Keiko adalah Kei-chan. Dia adalah gadis yang sama dengannya. Tapi, kudengar pembicaraan mereka. Sial, kenapa aku jadi penguping sih ?!

"_Shiro-chan, aku tidak ingat kapan aku dapat kalung ini. Sejak aku jatuh dari balkon kamarku 2 tahun lalu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Bahkan Kei, Masaki-oniichan pun tidak mau memberitahuku. Mereka hanya berkata, kalung ini aku dapat dari seorang teman yang dulu pernah kutemui di Desa Chikouka. Tapi aku lupa siapa dia. Yan aku ingat dia memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Dan ia sangat baik. Dan aku juga ingat pada malam ulang tahunku yang ke 6 aku pernah diajaknya ke bukit untuk melihat bintang. Bagaimana ini, Shiro-chan ?"_


	4. Kebenaran dan Cinta Segitiga

Hah ?! Kei-chan, di amnesia ?! Lalu dia tidak mengingat aku ?! Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengingatku lagi ? Bagaimana ?? Di tengah kebingungan yang aku rasakan, kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. "_Hei, Hyuuga Si Penguping rupanya. Jadi dari tadi kamu juga menguping pembicaraanku dengan Keiko-chan ? Dasar tidak tahu malu. Tadi sudah kami katakana jangan menguping kami lagi !" _Aku terdiam membisu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum licik dan membuang muka. Kemudian kulihat Kei-chan tersenyum licik. Kalau aku punya mind reader alice seperti Koko, aku pasti sudah mati mendengar yang dia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba, Keiko berjalan pergi, diikuti Toshiro. Aku hanya bisa melongo. Bingung dengan apa yang kira-kira dia pikirkan. Aku kemudian bertekad membuat Kei-chan mengingatku. Agar aku bisa mengatakan apa yang selama ini tidak bisa aku katakana padanya. Walau aku mengerti, Toshiro juga menyukainya. Itu terlihat sekali dari raut muka dan nadanya saat ia berbicara dengan Kei-chan. Sambil memikirkan itu aku tak sadar jika aku sudah tertidur di atas pohon sakura.

Hm, kok dingin banget ya ? Hah, aku ketiduran di pohon ?! Aku cepat-cepat bangun dan bergegas ke asrama. Tiba-tiba, terlihat olehku siluet dua orang yang berlari ke Nortern Forest. Aku pun mengikuti mereka. Di jalan setapak yang berlampu jalan bisa kulihat dua orang itu adalah Kei-chan dan Toshiro. Aku terus mengikuti mereka hingga ke Northen Forest. Tiba-tiba, mereka berhenti. Apa aku ketahuan lagi ? Dan, … Persona keluar dari balik bayangan tiang lampu jalan. "_Oh, Shironeko dan Shirohime. Ayo, kita mulai misinya. Tapi, munkin Kuroneko juga akan ikut dengan kita."_katanya sambil melirik ke arah baying-bayang pohon. Oh, jadi Shironeko itu Tosiro dan Shirohime itu Kei-chan. Aku pun keluar. Kulihat wajah Toshiro, dia sepertinya marah sekali. Dan Kei-chan tidak menengok.

"_Ya, Persona. Sepertinya aku akan ikut. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan malam ini."_kataku sambil tersenyum licik. Persona hanya tersenyum dan menghilang bersama mereka. Aku kebingungan mencari mereka. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang ke asrama. Aku melompat ke jendela kamarku yang seperti biasa terbuka lebar. Hup! Beitu ada di dalam, aku terkejut ½ mati. Persona ada di kamarku ?! "_Kuroneko, sebenarnya apa maksudmu tadi mengikuti kami ? Apa kamu punya hubungan khusus dengan mereka ?"_tanyanya penuh selidik.

Aku hanya diam membisu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ukh, penyakitku kambuh lagi. Uhuk, uhuk. _"Jika kamu tidak mau menjawab, mudah bagiku untuk membuat mereka terluka. Ha ha ha ha . . ."_katanya disertai deathglare. Persona kemudian menghilang.

Di tengah kambuhnya penyakitku, aku memikirkan keselamatan Kei-chan. Bagaimana jika dia mati ? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihat senyumannya lagi ? Bagaimana jika ia terbunuh ? Pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantui pikiranku. Pandanganku mulai menggelap dan hilang sama sekali.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di Rumah Sakit Gakuen Alice. Di sebelahku terlihat Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Mikan, dan . . . Kei-chan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Cklek. Toshiro masuk dan berbisik, "_Tolong jangan buat keributan. Keiko-chan khawatir padamu. Sebenarnya siapa kamu ? Kenapa dia khawatir padamu. Sejujurnya aku cemburu. Tapi, mungkin Keiko-chan tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan, Hyuuga jika kamu menyukai Kei-chan jangan banyak berharap. Karena aku juga menyukainya. Ingat itu !"_


	5. Tekad

Hoahem . . . "_Ah, Shiro-chan. Dan, Natsu kau sudah bangun ?! Hei, teman-teman Natsu sudah sadar. Ayo, bangun !"_ Aku yang masih kaget dengan kata-kata Toshiro menengok ke arah Kei-chan. Kulihat dia, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Mikan tersenyum senang. Mereka menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi, Keiko keluar ruangan bersama Toshiro. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi aku tidak ingin menghiraukan teman-temanku. Jadi, dengan sabar kujawab satu-persatu. Begitu selesai kujawab semua. Mereka menampakkan muka lega. Dan aku segera ijin keluar, tapi dihalangi oleh Ruka dan todongan Baka Gun Hotaru.

Aku pun kembali tidur di kasur dan menunggu mereka keluar. Mereka lama sekali berada di kamarku. Sampai aku tidur dibuatnya. Begitu aku bangun, mereka sudah pulang ke asrama. Kutengok ke sofa yang ada di kamarku. Hah, Kei-chan tidur di sana. Cklek. Toshiro masuk sambil membawa selimut, sepertinya untuk Kei-chan. Aku pun pura-pura tertidur. Samar-samar kudengar Toshiro berbicara pada Kei-chan yang tengah tertidur.

"_Keiko-chan, sampai_ _kapan aku akan terus berbohong padamu. Aku ini menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu 1 tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa kamu tak pernah menyadarinya. Aku tahu, Hyuuga adalah orang yang memberimu kalung itu. Dan dia juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi. Kumohon tinggalah di sini bersamaku. Kumohon . . ."_

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi, Toshiro sudah tahu bahwa aku yang memberikan kalung itu pada Kei-chan ?! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Aku yang masih pura-pura tidur menengokkan kepala ke meja. Oh, pantasan dia tahu. Kalungku lepas saat aku pingsan di kamar tadi malam. Dan, urggh ! Toshiro mencium kening Kei-chan. Aku ingin marah tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan sekali. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan berbicara pada Toshiro untuk tidak mendekati Kei-chan. Tapi aku yakin ini akan berakhir dengan duel. Karena Toshiro tidak akan mau pergi darinya. Kuyakin itu ! Karena kesal, aku memaki Toshiro dalam hati. Sampai aku tertidur lagi karena lelah.

Hoahm . . . Ha, sudah pagi ?! Aku segera keluar dari kamar. Tapi begitu ingin membuka pintu, di depanku sudah ada Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Mikan, Toshiro dan, . . . Mana Kei-chan ?! Aku pun kembali masuk ke kamar. Tapi aku menarik Toshiro bersamaku. Di pojok kamar aku menanyakan di mana Kei-chan. Dan ia hanya berkata, "_Ini bukan urusanmu, bukan ?"_sambil tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia keluar sambil tersenyum.

"_Hei, Natsume. Kenapa Toshiro keluar lagi ? Apa kau membuatnya marah ? Kau tahu, ia amat protektif pada keselamatan Keiko-chan. Jadi jangan menjelek-jelekkan Keiko-chan di depannya."_kata Ruka menasihatiku. Aku hanya membuang muka ke jendela. Kulihat Toshiro pergi ke arah Northern Forest. Jangan-jangan Kei-chan diberi misi lagi oleh Persona. Si tua bangka itu senang sekali membuatku marah. Dan aku kembali teringat kata-katanya. Jangan-jangan dia akan membuat Kei-chan terluka dengan memberinya banyak misi ?! Atau mungkin sekarang ia sedang menyiksa Kei-chan ?!

Karena khawatir, aku berpura-pura minta ijin ke kamar mandi dan keluar lewat jendela kamar mandi. Hup ! Akhirnya aku sampai di bawah. Dan aku segera berlari ke Northern Forest. Tiba-tiba aku dengar suara Ruka, "_Hei, Natsume. Jangan kabur dari rumah sakit. Penyakitmu belum sembuh ! Ayo, kembali !"_ Tapi aku menghiraukannya dan menambah kecepatanku. Huf, akhirnya aku sampai di sana. Aku berjalan pelan menelusuri Northern Forest, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"_Hei, Persona ! Mana Keiko-chan ?! Tolong jangan memberinya misi yang terlalu banyak. Berikan saja misinya padaku. Aku tahu dia sakit karena terlalu banyak menggunakan ice alicenya. Tolong, Persona . . ."_ Itu suara Toshiro. Dan, apa benar Kei-chan sakit ?! Urgh, aku merasa menjadi pecundang. Itu karena Toshiro berani meminta tambahan misi, misi Kei-chan. Ia melakukan itu demi orang yang ia sayangi. Dan, aku ? Aku hanya diam melihat Kei-chan diberi misi berbahaya yang bahkan aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku juga merasa tidak berguna. Karena Kei-chan sakit saja aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku hampir kalah dengan Toshiro. Tapi, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah kalah dengannya. Aku yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.


	6. Perjanjian

Aku bertekad melakukannya. Maka, aku keluar dari Norther Forest dan berlari ke asrama. Dari jauh, aku melihat Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Mikan yang kebingungan mencariku di asrama. Urgh, pasti ini gara-gara Ruka. Baik kalau begitu, aku berjalan pelan ke belakang asrama karena kamarku di bagian belakang asrama. Aku melompat ke kamarku yang jendelanya terbuka. Dan, huf . . . Untung gak ada siapa-siapa.

Hah ! Dari balik pintu lemariku yang tiba-tiba tertutup (awalnya terbuka, di dalamnya juga berantakan banget. Cause si Natsume malez beresin) keluar seorang tante-tante (author langsung disemprot ) berambut hitam kemerahan + mata crimson yang mirip beud sama Kei-chan dan seorang om-om (author langsung diceramahin 3 jam karena mngejek dia) berambut hitam agak kebiruan + mata hitam yang mirip beudz sama Kei

Tante-tante (disemprot lagi) itu berkata, "_Oh, jadi kamu anaknya Kaoru-senpai ya ? Pasti kamu Natsume, temen cowoknya Kei-chan." _Tiba-tiba om-omnya nyahut (diceramahin lagi 3 jam), "_Hush, Misaki ! Kita itu mau bawa pulang si Keiko-chan, Kei-kun dan Toshiro-kun ! Jangan malah nanya-nanya sama ni anak yang gak jelas asal-usulnya kayak gini !" _(author + Tsubasa digebuk sama Natsume) Oh, jadi ni tante-tante namanya Misaki ya . . . "_Oi tan, om kalian nih sapa sih ?"_tanyaku tanpa perasaan. Tuh tante-tante dan om-om ngamuk sambil nyerocos gak jelas, "_Tante, om ? Kami ini masih 25 tahun, baka-boy!"_

Aku yang jengkel denger kata-katanya langsung nyalain api di depan mereka. Tapi mereka nggak takut atau pun kaget. Si om-om itu malah ngomong, "_Jadi bener ini Natsume Hyuuga, kami nggak akan kaget dengan alicemu itu. Kami udah dibilangin sama Kurou-senpai. Bahkan Aoi-chan yang imut juga bilangin kami."_ Kata-kata mereka sedikit mengagetkanku. Mereka mengenal Otousan dan Aoi. Sebenarnya siapa mereka ? Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, mereka sudah mengenalkan diri. "_Aku Misaki Andou dan ini suamiku, Tsubasa Andou. Dan kami orang tua si kembar Andou." _

Perkenalan mereka membuatku kaget lagi. Ternyata mereka orang tua Kei-chan dan Kei-kun. Aku pun membuang muka karena malu telah mencela mereka dengan sebutan "tante" dan "om". Mereka menjelaskan bahwa Gakuen Alice menghubunginya karena telah diketahui bahwa Persona telah mempekerjakan anaknya dan anak tetangganya (Toshiro). Jadi mereka ingin membawa pulang mereka.

Hah, berarti itu sama saja aku berpisah lagi dengan Kei-chan. Dan, ia pasti akan bersama Toshiro. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. "_Ah, Misaki-san dan Tsubasa-san tidak usah melakukan itu. Pasti Toshiro bisa menjaga diri dan Kei-chan. Aku juga akan membantu kok."_kataku berusaha membuat mereka berubah pikiran. Dan mereka berpikir, ketika mereka tersenyum. Aku tahu mereka setuju. "_Baiklah, Natsume. Tapi jika kami mendengar Kei-chan, Kei-kun ataupun Toshiro-kun sakit atau luka kami akan langsung membawa mereka pulang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi."_


	7. Rahasia

Setelah itu mereka pergi. Aku terdiam di tempatku. Aku berpikir, apa aku akan benar-benar membantu Toshiro ? Aku amat benci melihatnya dengan Kei-chan. Kini apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa ? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Toshiro dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kuharap ia tidak marah jika aku ikut campur masalahnya. Aku setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Pintunya terbuka !

Kulihat mukanya pucat. Kuyakin Persona tidak menyetujui piliha yang ia buat tadi. Aku mengetuk pintu yang terbuka. Kulihat ia menoleh dan segera menghilangkan muka pucatnya. "_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Natsume ? Apa kau ingin aku menjauhi Keiko-chan ?" _Aku menggeleng kemudian bertanya, "_Apa aku boleh masuk ? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarankan. Penting !"_

Ia mengangguk. Aku masuk dan duduk di sofanya. Dan aku menceritakan semuanya. Ia terlihat kaget. Kemudian ia berkata, "_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memperbolehkanmu membantuku. Karena aku juga akan melindunginya." _Kemudian, aku pun berdiri dan berkata, "_Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku. Aku juga ingin melindunginya."_ Aku berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. "_Natsu, apa yang kamu lakukan di kamar Toshiro ?! Jangan bertengkar di sini, tadi aku sudah susah payah membereskannya !"_, kata Kei-chan marah. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "_Ah, gak kok. Tadi kami habis berunding saja. Dan, kamu bersiin kamar Toshiro ? Wah, baik banget kamu. Apa gak sekalian kamarku diberesin aja ?"_

Kulihat mukanya jengkel. Dan dia berkata dengan keras+jengkel, "_Enak saja ! Buat apa aku beresin kamarmu yang berantakan banget itu ? (_kamu bener, Keiko-chan)_ Mending aku beresin kamar si Toshiro aja !"_ Aku hanya tertawa dan melihat ke Toshiro. Wah, mukanya merah abis sampai ke telinga. Kemudian, Kei-chan berjalan ke samping Toshiro dan bertanya, "_Ya, Toshiro ?"_ Toshiro hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dan, . . . hah ! Muka Kei-chan memerah melihat senyumannya Toshiro. Urggggggh !

Aku super duper triple foutle fiftle dst jengkel ! Aku langsung pergi dari sana. Muak melihat mereka bersama. Aku pergi ke pohon sakura seperti biasa. Tapi kulihat di sana ada Kei. Dia partnerku yang selalu ku-ACUHKAN ! Aku pun pergi ke tempatnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kulihat mukanya sedih.

Tapi, aku cuek bebek. Tapi, kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. ( Cie…. Natsume peduli amet sama Kei. Jangan-jangan Natsume gay lagi. Hi…. Rambut author yang indah bercahaya dibakar dengan tanpa perasaan ole Natsume) "_Oi, Kei ! Ngapa kok sampe nangis gitu ?"_

Dia menengok, kemudian menunduk. Akhirnya setelah menenangkan diri, dia bercerita. _" Natsume, kamu masih ingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu ? Saat itu, aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Dan, Keiko-chan ikut dengan kami. Begitu kami sampai di Tokyo, kami tak melihat Keiko-chan. Jadi, kami balik lagi ke Desa Chikouka. Di tengah perjalanan, kami melihat banyak es. Jadi kami mencari di sekitar itu. Dan dibalik semak-semak, kami menemukan Keiko-chan yang menangis. Sepertinya ia amat takut. Ketika kami tanyakan dia tidak mau menjawab. Stelah dia tenang, kami menanyakannya. Dia menceritakan bahwa ia tiba-tia ada di sana. Dan, otousan mengatakan alice Keiko-chan yang pertama adalah Teleport alice."_

"_Lalu ?"_tanyaku penasaran. _"Itulah sumber masalahnya. Saat dia berumur 8 tahun, di berteleport dari balkon ke tengah balkon alias jatuh. Kami yang kaget tak bisa menangkapnya dan dia AMNESIA !"_ Kei menaikkan suaranya saat mengucapkan amnesia. Tapi, aku masih bingung kenapa dia sangat sedih akan hal itu. Saat kutanyakan, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "_Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Itu rahasia kami."_ Rahasia ? Apa rahasianya ? Aku ingin tahu. Aku memutuskan untuk memecahkan rahasia itu.


	8. Pengenalan I

Hai, aku CrimsonHarmonica. Maaf klo telat ! Nih, biodata para pemeran Cinta Segitiga. .

Tapi agak beda sama Gakuen Alice, cause Gakuen Alice not mine.

Biodata

Keiko Andou

Tokoh utama yang pendiam tapi baik. Disukai oleh Natsume dan Toshiro.

Nama panggilan : Keiko-chan, Kei-chan (Natsume), Shirohime

Alice : Ice, Dolpengager dan Teleport alice

Hobi : Baca buku, ngelamun, main bareng Toshiro

Cita-cita : -

Sifat : Pendiam, pemalu, ramah, suka menolong.

Rambut : Merah

Mata : Crimson

Kei Andou

Kakak kembar Keiko, baik dan sangat overprotektif dengan adiknya.

Nama pangilan : Kei-kun

Alice : Shadow manipulating dan Telepaty alice

Hobi : Baca buku, ngalor ngidul

Cita-cita : Jadi kakak yang baik buat Keiko-chan

Sifat : Ramah, baik, periang

Rambut : Hitam kebiruan

Mata : Hitam

Natsume Hyuuga

Pemilik fire alice yang pendiam . Suka pada Keiko-chan

Nama panggilan : Natsume-kun, Natsu (Keiko), Kuroneko

Alice : Fire

Hobi : Tidur, baca manga

Cita-cita : -

Sifat : Pendiam, pemarah, baik

Rambut : Hitam

Mata : Crimson

To Be Continue


	9. Apa rahasianya ! dan, Kedatangan Aoi

Saat Kei berkata bahwa ini R-A-H-A-S-I-A, aku langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar. Dalam pikiranku cuma ada 2 kalimat. "_**Ni orang koq bodo beud ya . . . Mau nyeritain masalah, malah dibilang R-A-H-A-S-I-A !" **_Aku dongggggggggkol ¾ mati !

Tapi aku juga pengen tau, apa sih rahasia yang dimaksud oleh Kei. Maka, aku menuju ke perpustakaan Gakuen Alice (wah, Natsume ke perpus nih ! Gak biasanya ya ). Aku pergi ke area Teleport Alice. Kucari buku tentang Amnesia pada Teleport Alice. Begitu ketemu, aku langsung baca daftar isinya (to the point gito . . . )

Betapa kagetnya aku begitu membaca bukunya. Ternyata bagi teleport alice, amnesia merupakan bencana. Sebab jika ingatannya mulai kembali, ia akan berteleport dengan sendirinya ke tempat yang ada di dalam ingatannya itu. Dan itu menyebabkan sakit tiada terkira.

Oh, jadi itu alasan Kei sangat khawatir pada Kei-chan. Tapi itu buruk juga. Semoga saja Misaki-san dan Tsubasa-san sudah memberitahu principal. Jika tidak, ini adalah awal bencana.

Begitu mendapat jawaban, aku langsung keluar perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehingga aku tidak menyadari ada seorang anak perempuan kecil di belakangku. Aku terus berlari hingga ke kamar (kelas 5B liburan semester). Aku masuk dan duduk.

Aku berpikir, itu berarti aku tidak boleh mengingatkan Kei-chan tentang ingatan masa lalunya. Karena jika ia mengingatnya lagi, dia akan berteleport ke Desa Chikouka. Kemudian aku melihat kalender, ini tanggal 17 Juni ****. Berarti liburan akan berakhir besok.

Aku terus melamun hingga mengantuk. Kemudian aku tertidur. Kringgggggggg ! Dengan kesal aku melempar wekerku ke dinding. Aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi sekedar membersihkan diri seadanya (hueks . . . Natsume klo mandi gak bersih ! Dibakar Natsume). Kemudian aku berjalan santai ke kelas.

Begitu sampai kelas aku duduk sambil baca manga. Tiba-tiba ada teriakan. "_Oniichan !!!"_ Lho, suara itukan . . . Aoi ! Wush, aku bersembunyi di balik meja. Kulihat ia dan Toshiro masuk. Aoi menengok ke kelas, dan bertanya, "_Senpai, liat Natsume-oniichan gak ?"_ Dan, sekelas menunjuk ke balik mejaku. Urgggggh, pengkhianat.

Aoi langsung saja ke balik meja, tapi ada seekor kelinci putih menarik perhatiannya. Ia langsung saja mengambil kelinci itu dan memeluknya erat sampai-sampai yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Ruka datang, dia pingsan melihat Usagi dipeluk kenceng banget sampai mukanya biru.

Di belakangnya ada Hotaru. Dia bingung liat pacarnya sweatdrop ampe pingsan. Begitu liat Aoi, dia ketawa sampai-sampai anak Junioe Division denger. Ya gimana gak denger, ketawanya pake volume 200. Aoi yang mendengar ketawa senpainya menengok, dia bingung kenapa Hotaru ngakak.\

Dia pun mendekati Hotaru. "_Um, senpai kok ketawa sampai begitu sih ?"_ Hotaru menjawab masih sambil ngakak, "_Kouhai, kelincinya hampir mati kamu peluk tuh ! Hua ha ha . . ."_ Aoi nengok ke Usagi, dia kaget. Ternyata tuh kelinci sampe biru ke badan. Dia langsung ngelepasin kelinci dan nyerahin ke Hotaru. "_Maaf ya senpai. Gemes sih. Oh, ya. Senpai liat Natsume-oniichan ?" _Hotaru langsung nunjuk mejaku sambil ngulurin tangan, "_10 ribu, ayo bayar!"._ Aoi ngasih 10ribu dan melesat ke mejaku.

Dia melongok ke kolongnya dan, . . . "_ONICHAN ! Aku kangen banget sama oniichan !"_ Dia nyubit pipiku. Swear, dia nyubit kayak megang pacul ! Kuat banget ! Hotaru yang melihatnya kembali ngakak sampai Jinno-sensei datang. Aoi yang melihat Jinno-sensei ngacir sambil menundukkan kepala ke Jinno-sensei. Begitu dia pergi, Jinno-sensei tertawa melihatku. Ya mo gimana lagi, pipiku merah dicubit Aoi.


End file.
